narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Selos de Mão
thumb|178px|Deidara fazendo selos de mão.Os selos de mão são usados para fazer ninjutsu, genjutsu e outras artes secretas do taijutsu. A quantidade necessária de chakra para executar uma técnica é manipulada pelos selos de mão. Para cada técnica há diferentes sequências de infinitas combinações de selos, o que requer memorização. Enquanto técnicas exigem um número de selos, um shinobi experiente pode usar menos selos ou até usar apenas um (ex: Tobirama Senju, que usava o Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu com apenas um selo, sendo que a técnica requere 44 selos para funcionar) ou até não precisar de selos (ex: Sasuke Uchiha, que dominou o Chidori ao ponto de invocá-lo sem nenhum selo). Apesar de raro, é possível um shinobi usar selos com uma mão. Os únicos casos vistos até agora são Haku e Guren (anime). Selos básicos #'Tori' (酉, pássaro) #'I' (亥, carneiro) #'Inu' (戌, cachorro) #'Tatsu' (辰, dragão) #'Ushi' (丑, boi) #'Tora' (寅, tigre) geralmente afiliado às técnicas de Katon. #'Mi' (巳, cobra) geralmente afiliado às técnicas de Doton e Mokuton. #'Ne' (子, rato) geralmente afiliado às técnicas Hiden do Clã Nara. #'Uma' (午, cavalo) #'Saru' (申, macaco) #'U' (卯, lebre) #'Hitsuji' (未, porco) Outros selos Além dos doze selos básicos, existem selos únicos para certas técnicas. Esses selos são raramente vistos, e são considerados únicos para jutsu específicos. Tora/Hitsuji com uma mão Não se sabe se é um selo, mas é geralmente usado para concentrar chakra, e muitos shinobi foram vistos iniciando jutsu simples e básicos com esse selo. Deidara usava muito esse selo quando detonava sua argila explosiva. Selo do Kage Bushin Esse jutsu usa um selo diferente dos básicos, onde os dedos indicadores e médios das duas mãos se cruzam. Juntar as mãos Isto é mais uma iniciação de um jutsu do que um selo de mão onde o usuário simplesmente junta as mãos. Esse selo aparece no final de invocações como o Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei e o Shiki Fūjin; e além disso, Jiraiya se prepara para entrar no Sennin Mōdo fazendo e mantendo esse selo. Também foi usado por Naruto Uzumaki quando ele invoca chakra ou quebra genjutsu. Assim que a sequência de selos é feita, as mãos do usuário mantem essa posição até produzir o efeito desejado. Bater na superfície Usado em técnicas como Kuchiyose no Jutsu, isso é mais uma iniciação de uma técnica do que um selo. O usuário pressiona com sua mão a superfície que é afetada. Selos de Haku Os selos usados por Haku na técnica Sensatsu Suishō são diferentes dos selos básicos, além de serem feitos com uma mão. Tora cruzado A técnica Makyō Hyōshō de Haku usa um selo especial parecido com o selo Tora, porém com os dedos indicadores e médios cruzados. Interessantemente, Orochimaru também usa esse selo quando implanta a marca Ten no Juin em alguém. Haku's Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors jutsu can be done with a special seal, which resembles Tiger with middle fingers crossed over the index fingers. Interestingly, Orochimaru also uses this seal when giving the Cursed Seal of Heaven to an individual Selo Jin Entre os 44 selos do jutsu Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, há um selo especial chamado "Jin" (壬, Água Yang). Esse selo, no anime, é parecido com o selo Inu, porém a mão esquerda está invertida e no lado de baixo da mão direita. Selo Akimichi O Clã Akimichi usa um certo selo em sua técnica Baika no Jutsu, que parece com o selo Tori de vista frontal. Porém, é confirmado que esse é um selo diferente, já que o selo Tori foi usado de vista lateral em técnicas como Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu e Kage Nui no Jutsu. Os dedos indicadores e mindinhos estão levantados, os dedos médios e anulares estão cada um dobrados em cima do lado oposto e interligados com cada um, e os dedões estão pressionados juntos nas pontas. No anime, há diversas “variações” para esse selo, provavelmente erros. Às vezes, é formado como um meio Tora, com os dedos mindinhos também levantados. Outras vezes, é formado mais parecidamente com o selo Tori, com os dedos indicadores e mindinhos levantados, e com os dedões e os dedos médios e anulares dobrados e pressionados um contra o outro. *Esse selo é, portanto muito controverso, já que o selo é usado ao invés do selo Tori muitas vezes no anime ou nos filmes, provavelmente um erro. Selos da Técnica Mental O Clã Yamanaka usa diferentes selos para ativar suas técnicas, tais como Shintenshin no Jutsu e Shinranshin no Jutsu. Outro selo foi usado para desativar o Shintenshin no Jutsu e retornar para o corpo original. Esse selo parece com os dedos de ambas as mãos retos e cruzados em “X”, parecido com o selo Ushi (porém não um “+”), mas sem os dedos médios e anulares esquerdos para baixo. Selos de Guren Muitos selos desconhecidos são usados na técnica Elemento Cristal: Parede de Acampamento de Cristal de Guren. Selo de Ranton de Hiruko No terceiro filme do Shippūden, Hiruko usa um selo especial para a técnica Ranton: Raiunkōha que parece o selo Tora, porém apenas com os dedos médios levantados. Categoria:Chakra